Titans Australia (Series)
Titans Australia '''is the series following the crime fighting adventures of the teenaged superhero team known as Titans Australia. Main Characters Heroes Arrowette (Suzanne King-Jones) The leader of Titans Australia, Arrowette is a strong, and capable fighter. She is the most courageous, and bravest of the five and strikes fear into the hearts of the most evil villains. For Cissy, as she is known by her friends, crime-fighting comes first always, even if this means letting a friend down. As the series progresses, she becomes less obsessive with her enemies, and starts to relate with her fellow team mates more. Vox (Jason Tophuro) The secondary leader of Titans Australia and the primary love interest of Arrowette, Vox knows how to handle a risky situation. Vox was not even a teen when his father, Carlson Skaro brutally murdered his mother. Vox was forced on the run as his father's henchmen constantly followed him. Because of his violent and traumatic childhood, Vox delevoped multiple personalities. One of these personalities would emerge and transform Vox into a demonic form of himself. Because of this constant danger of his other personality, he had to control his emotions and became very bleak. Once he is gifted with his angelic form, the powers balance out and he learns to express himself more, especially towards Arrowette. Aero (Chris Gallagn) Born in New Zealand, Aero was raised by his loving parents, and began a life of crime-fighting after he discovered his powers in a high jump contest. While crime-fighting he gained theattention of a fellow hero, Argent, and the two became close. Aero can be found in Titans Australia Tower cracking jokes or cheering up his team mates. Risk (Cody Driscoll) With powers such as superhuman strength and hyper reflexes, Risk is an opponent you do not want to meet. Risk found a best friend in Aero and the two make Vox annoyed quite easily with their lay back attitudes, although Risk is the more sensible of the two. Impulse (Iris West) Born to the famous Wally West (The Flash), Impulse grew up with parents supportive of her powers. She became an Honarary Titan after meeting with Aqualad and Robin in a meeting with her father. She also develops a blatantly obvious crush on Aero, which slowly transforms into love. Impulse also makes a rivalry with Argent, who also has romantic feelings for Aero. She is the most social character in the group, having a close relationship with Aero, Risk and Argent, often meditating with Vox and having 'girl time' with Arrowette. Argent (Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti) Argent was born in Britain, before moving with her loving parents to New Zealand, where she met Aero. The two became close, and both had a crush on the other. When Titans Australia was formed, she declined the offer to join and went back to New Zealand. She soon realised it was unbearable being away from Aero, and she soon travelled back ton Australia and joined Titans Australia. She became rivals with Impulse, and the two often fought for Aero's attention. She soon realised that she had no place in Aero's heart, and quit the Titans. She visits regularly and makes many appearences in the series. Villains President Charlie Luxman Owner of Star Tech Industries, Charlie is seen as a samaritan, TV personality and creator of children's toys. But behind the flower, lies the evil master mind behind the coutless attacks on Sydney by the Incendous Drones. He is hidden from the Titans by his connections within the Government, and his many awards for charitable donations. The Blue Spirit The mysterious Blue Spirit roams the city streets among the shadows, stealing for his own personal gain. The only thing he loves more than winning is himself. To this day, the Titans have only ever defeated the Blue Spirit once, and this was a part of his plan to wipe out the Superhuman race. He later gains Magick abilities which makes him harder to defeat than ever. Series Synopsis Season 1 The main story arc of Season 1 is the formation of Echo Team and later Titans Australia and their struggle to work together as a team to protect the streets of Sydney City from various villains such as the Incendous Drones, Bomb-Voyage and Star Tech Industries and it's leader, President Luxman. The climax between T.A. and Star Tech Industries is shown in the season final 'Titans Together!' Season 2 Season 2 follows the story arc of the mysterious Blue Spirit who easily defeats the Titans without laying a hand on them, and establishes the relationship between Aero and Impulse. The season story arc, 'The End of Heroes' will continue into the next season. Season 3 Season 3 promises to be the most exciting season yet! The Genetic Eon Cannon has been fired on a global scale, and Titans all around the world have been affected by the weapon's effect. Global communication systems are down and now the only hope for the world is a little girl who believes she can fly. ''I will write episode summary's after I have finished writing the episodes for Season 1 and 2.'' '''There will be a Season 4, 5 and possibly 6.